THROW YA FIST
|image = RMPG-TYF-CD-H1.jpg|CD Only THE_RAMPAGE_-_THROW_YA_FIST_limited_DVD_cover.jpg|Deluxe CD+DVD RMPG-TYF-DVD-H1.jpg|CD+DVD |title = THROW YA FIST | artist = THE RAMPAGE from EXILE TRIBE |type = Single |released = January 30, 2019 |album = THE RIOT |b-side = "DOWN BY LAW" "Starlight" "HARD HIT (English Version)" |formats = CD single, CD+DVD, digital download |genre = Dance-pop |label = rhythm zone |length = 04:06 (song) 27:05 (full single) |writer = TSUGUMI |producer = Ava1anche, TOMMSE |chronoartist = THE RAMPAGE from EXILE TRIBE |chronotype = Single |previous = "HARD HIT" (2018) |current= "THROW YA FIST" (2019) |next= "WELCOME 2 PARADISE" (2019) |chronoartist2 = THE RAMPAGE from EXILE TRIBE |type2 = Digital Single |previous2 = "Over" (2018) |current2= "THROW YA FIST" (2018) |next2= "Starlight" (2019) |video = THE RAMPAGE from EXILE TRIBE - THROW YA FIST}} "THROW YA FIST" is the seventh single by THE RAMPAGE. It was released on January 30, 2019 in three editions: two CD+DVD editions, deluxe and regular, and CD Only. The song was pre-released digitally on December 28, 2018 and was used as the kickoff single of the eponymous live tour THE RAMPAGE LIVE TOUR 2019 "THROW YA FIST". Editions * Deluxe CD+DVD (RZCD-86746/B, ¥3,200) * CD+DVD (RZCD-86747/B, ¥1,800) * CD Only (RZCD-86748, ¥1,111) Tracklist Deluxe CD+DVD ; CD # THROW YA FIST # DOWN BY LAW # Starlight # THROW YA FIST (Instrumental) # DOWN BY LAW (Instrumental) # Starlight (Instrumental) # HARD HIT (English Version) (Bonus Track) ; DVD # THROW YA FIST (Music Video) * DANCE EARTH FESTIVAL 2018 @Mahakuri Seaside Park Block G Special Venue # Lightning # HARD HIT # SWAG IT OUT # GO ON THE RAMPAGE * INAZUMA ROCK FES 2018 @Grass Field of Karasuma Peninsula in Kusatsu-shi, Shiga # The Typhoon Eye # LA FIESTA # Fandango # 100degrees Regular CD+DVD ; CD # THROW YA FIST # DOWN BY LAW # Starlight # THROW YA FIST (Instrumental) # DOWN BY LAW (Instrumental) # Starlight (Instrumental) # HARD HIT (English Version) (Bonus Track) ; DVD # THROW YA FIST (Music Video) CD Only # THROW YA FIST # DOWN BY LAW # Starlight # THROW YA FIST (Instrumental) # DOWN BY LAW (Instrumental) # Starlight (Instrumental) # HARD HIT (English Version) (Bonus Track) Digital Edition # THROW YA FIST # DOWN BY LAW # Starlight Featured Members promoting the single]] * RIKU * Kawamura Kazuma * Yoshino Hokuto * LIKIYA * Zin * Kamiya Kenta * Yonamine Rui * Yamamoto Shogo * Iwaya Shogo * Urakawa Shohei * Fujiwara Itsuki * Takechi Kaisei * Hasegawa Makoto * Ryu * Suzuki Takahide * Goto Takuma Song Information ;Lyrics : TSUGUMI ;Music : Ava1anche, TOMMSE ;Other Information : Arrangement: Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 90,734 Videos THE RAMPAGE from EXILE TRIBE - THROW YA FIST (LIVE TOUR 2019 "THROW YA FIST") Trivia * The b-side "DOWN BY LAW" was used as the second opening theme of the final season of Fairy Tail and was pre-released on January 13, 2019. * The second b-side, "Starlight", was used as theme song for the drama Yuube wa Otanoshimi Deshita ne and was pre-released digitally on January 7, 2019. * The single was certified Gold by RIAJ in May 2019 for the shipment of 100,000 copies, being their first certified release. External Links * Oricon Profile: CD+DVD (Deluxe Edition) | CD+DVD | CD Only * Pre-release Digital Platforms Category:THE RAMPAGE Category:THE RAMPAGE Singles Category:THE RAMPAGE Songs Category:THE RAMPAGE Digital Singles Category:2019 Releases Category:2019 Singles Category:2019 Songs Category:2019 DVDs Category:2019 Digital Singles Category:Best Selling Singles Category:Gold Certification